ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Canadian Hell
A Canadian Family is going to be an upcoming adult animated sitcom created by William Dobbin. The series will focus on the life of a crazy family that, unlike the families in most TV shows, live in Canada. Characters The main characters will be the Beaker Family. It is led by the father, Benton Beaker, alongside his wife, Jonah Beaker. They will have three kids: 2 year old Anderson Beaker, 10 year old Daniel Beaker, and 12 year old Jessie Beaker. They also have two talking pets who act as humans; a sarcastic and sadistic cat named Clyde and a good-natured dog named Sally (who will be introduced and adopted into the Beaker family in Season 1 finale), who disguise themselves whenever they leave the house, and their owners are the only humans who know that they are animals. Benton will have a friend, Cameron Quartz , and a superhero identity, Bentman. Anderson can talk, but only in front of Daniel and Jessie, as well as other kids, Clyde and Sally. When adults are around, however, he only thinks to himself, but his thoughts can still be heard. Setting The Beaker family will live in Toronto, and will have wacky adventures in their town, Craneville. Episodes and ideas William Dobbin has already thought of some hilarious episodes for the series, and maybe you can help think of more. After all, this is the Ideas Wiki. Feel free to edit the episode plots as well, like adding subplots. Season 1 (2041-2042) #" Summer Of 16-9 " - Benton signs up to become a summer camp counselor, but it turns out to be a camp for dangerous kids with violent and destructive behaviours- and is suprised to see his own kids there. Meanwhile, Clyde runs a 'pest control' service to rid the town of hippies. Possible release date- May 8, 2041 #" The Legend Of Bentley James " - Craneville is turned upside down when Benton is told he is actually Korean- and starts acting like it. ( Subplot required. ) Possibe release date- May 17, 2041 #" Bastard Case " - Benton becomes a lawyer after being hired as a last-minute one. ( Subplot required. ) Possible release date- May 29, 2041 #" The Super Child " - Anderson becomes the new night worker at the supermarket when he badly injures the last one by accident. Luckily, Anderson wears a disguise so that nobody knows he's a baby, just like Clyde. Meanwhile, Jessie goes to a play. Possible release date- June 5, 2041 #" Back To Hell " - The kids go back to school, and Benton develops a crush on the new employee at work. Possible release date- June 12, 2041 #" Cable Clyde " - A dispute over a cable company leads Clyde to seek revenge at the customer service representative. ( Subplot required. ) Possible release date- June 19, 2041 #" Benton-To Shape " - Benton gets fit, but then becomes a bully to fat people. ( Subplot required. ) Possible release date- June 28, 2041 #" Two C's Don't Make An Ocean " - Benton is worried about introducing Clyde to his friend, Cameron Quartz. The two end up becoming best friends, which starts to strain Clyde's identity. Possible release date- July 15, 2041 #" Left 4 Ed" - Clyde makes a cat-friend named Ed, who turns out to be a stalker trying to get proof that he's a cat so that he can spread it worldwide. ( Subplot required. ) Possible release date- July 23, 2041 #" A Canadian Book " Jonah joins a book club, but gets caught up in a competition between American books and Canadian books. ( Subplot required. ) #" Cops and Clyde " - Clyde becomes a police officer, but things go awry when he catches Benton staging a robbery. ( Subplot required. ) # " Take A Dump " - In the season finale, Benton accidentally covers the whole town in trash. Clyde falls in love with a stray female dog named Sally, who, like him, acts as a human. Season 2 (2042-2043) # " I Am Clyde, Hear Me Meow " - Thanks to Benton's meddling, the state animal of Craneville leaves town, and the townsfolk turn to cats as the new state animal. This pressures Clyde to take off his disguise and show the town what he truly is. # " Damn Daniel " - Daniel gets a girlfriend, prompting Benton to spy on the two lovebirds. Benton tries to confirm what Daniel's girlfriend is like by inviting her over for dinner at the Beaker house. This should be good. # " Clyde's Sadistic Tales " - While Benton and Jonah go to dinner for their wedding aniversary, Clyde and Sally must babysit the kids, with Clyde telling them his own versions of 18 classic stories "Hansel and Gretel", "Cinderella", "Aladdin", "Beauty and the Beast", "Puss in Boots", "Sleeping Beauty", "Tom Thumb", "The Warlus and the Campenter", "The Prince and the Pauper", "The Nutcracker", "Little Red Ridding Hood", "The Ugly Ducking", "The Frog Prince", "Hamlet", "Robin Hood", "Snow White", "The Tortoise and the Hare", "Peter Rabbit", and "Jack and the Beankestalk". # " Halloween: The Lamest Episode Name Ever " - In a spooky Halloween special, Jessie and Daniel sneak over to a Halloween party. Meanwhile, Clyde takes Anderson trick-or-treating, but is taken to the pound, since his costume doesn't have a collar. This leaves Anderson alone on the streets. What will happen to him, and what will happen at the party? Find out in 2043! # " As Jessie's Big Ass Turns " - Jessie turns 13, and goes on a major teenage girl rampage. Meanwhile, Clyde and Sally go to a movie theater, but get chased by the usher. # " Playing With Fire " - Benton and Cameron are kicked out of town together, after they, uh, how should we put this, " Discover and use fire ". Meanwhile, Sally searches for a gift for Clyde. # " This Cat Isn't Going To Heaven " - Clyde strives to ban dogs from the park. When he succeeds, he decides to kick it up a notch, and ban dogs from all of Craneville, but this just might include Sally. # " History with Clyde and Sally " - Clyde and Sally, with the former being forced by Benton and Johan, take the kids to the library to study. When they go inside, they realize that the library has removed all the books except for the popular ones. Clyde and Sally make the best of this situation by telling stories about history, Clyde tells about both the "Public Enemy" era (John Dindinger) and the return of democracy in Argentina (the Puccio Clan), while Sally tells about the the desperate employment and financial conditions many people faced during the Great Depression. # " MineDraft " - Benton loses his job. While searching for a new one, he falls down a manhole. He discovers that there are strange humanoid creatures living down there, so he attempts to teach them how to be proper businessman. ( Subplot required. ) # "Indian Jungle Madness" - Clyde, Sally and the kids get lost in a Indian jungle. (a parody of The Jungle Book) Season 3 ( 2043-2044 ) # " The Poor Cat " - Clyde pitches in at a retirement home, until the senior citizens find out he's a cat, and try to get rid of him due to their allergys towards cats. ( Subplot required. ) # " The Drunk Tank" - While drunk, Benton and Cameron accidentally drive into an ocean, where they discover the city of Altlantis. ( Subplot required. ) Trivia *It took some similarities to notable adult animated sitcoms such as The Simpsons, Beavis and Butthead, Bob's Burgers, Regular Show, South Park, and Seth MacFarlane's sitcoms. *Clyde the Cat is mainly based on both Roger the Alien and Eric Cartman (from American Dad and South Park, respectively). *Many episodes for the show have been imagined by William Dobbin, thought it will be a while before the show actually airs. Category:TV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Adult animation Category:Adult shows Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14 Category:Dark comedy Category:12A